


You Are Our Favorite Prey

by RelienaRed



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Choking, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Has anyone done a Eddie/Venom with primal/prey elements? No? Well here it is.





	You Are Our Favorite Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Sirena!

Eddie didn't realize they were going to play  _ this _ game until he noticed his fucking shadow looking alot bigger and a lot fucking scarier than normal.

 

Not to say that he was scared of his own shadow but he'd be lying if he didn't feel like it was stalking him like he was fucking prey.

 

Of course, he'd dabbled in weird shit before. Who hasn't? He's been to college.  Woke up a little too hungover, a little too sore and with a gorgeous pair of grey eyes saying how amazing their night was. Hell, him and Annie even had a fucking safe word. Eddie never considered himself a vanilla person. But this?

 

This was the opposite of vanilla. This was some sort of dark chocolate that was guarded by demons. The kind of dark chocolate that was sinful and you went straight to hell for even thinking about.

 

Eddie wasn't the best actor but he'd gotten better with time. Venom had also mastered the art of being a creepy little shithead, which helped.  It made playing the “prey” role easy because frankly, Venom was scary as fuck when they wanted to be.

 

Eddie rounded a corner and stopped just long enough to catch his breath when his fingers started bleeding black. Covering the wall in a thick, web of symbiotic tendrils.

 

**You're easy prey, Eddie.**

 

Shit. He'd stopped too long.

 

It was a game that was impossible to win.  Eddie couldn't(and didn't want to) run from the predator that lived in his fucking head.

 

But it was fun as fuck to try.

 

He broke out into a full run.  Eddie tried to look panicked. He focused on the deafening echo that his shoes made on the pavement. The street was pretty empty and the few people who were out didn't bat at an eye at the former reporter. They knew he was odd and they knew to give the man his space.

 

Eddie was running a little too fast when he got to his apartment complex. His feet skidded and he almost ran into the glass door. The door stuck at first (like always) but with a good, hard yank it popped open.

 

He took the stairs two at a time (was that Venom's doing?)  and he made it to the door. He shoves his key in, opens the door and goes in.

 

Eddie collapses against the closed door. Breathless and chest heaving he convinces himself that he won. The inky, darkness chasing him, hunting him, is outside.  It can't get in. He's safe. He pulls his hoodie over his head and tosses it aside. He attempts to the same with his shirt but it doesn't work. 

 

It doesn't come off. It's fucking stuck to his skin like glue.  He remembers putting this shirt on. Right? He picked it up off the floor, smelled it to make sure it was clean and…

 

Wait, no. That didn't happen. He woke up in this shirt and didn't question it. The false memory ebbs away and once that happens Eddie knows what really happened. 

 

He can feel Venom's smile as his “shirt” melts into his skin.  All but the shirt collar has disappeared under his skin. The shirt collar moved up and stayed tightly around his neck.

 

“You fuckin’ cheated,” Eddie said with a laugh.  The collar around his neck tightened again, just enough that Eddie was making small gasping noises.

 

**We never cheated. Nothing in the rules that says we couldn't.**

 

Venom was right,  Eddie never said anything about a mild mind fuck. Honestly, he didn't mind.  Leave it to the symbiote to find a goddamn loophole. 

 

The collar around his neck loosened and he could breathe again.

 

“Are you all my clothes?”  his answer came in the form of his dark jeans turning black.

 

“Fuck,” it was a breathy sigh. He had no idea that he had been wearing Venom. All day the symbiote had been moving on his skin. 

 

**We caught you, Eddie.**

 

He scoffed. “Hard to run when you're in my fuckin’ head.”  Eddie let out a cry because his “jeans” were gone and now were nothing more than black ribbons, pinning his legs down but leaving his half hard cock untouched.

 

**“We could devour you,”** Venom's voice was growled in ear. A black tendril ran over his chest. It felt like a goddamn tongue.

 

“Fuck, V.”

 

**“We've been inside you, seen every part of you.  Tasted every part of you,”** the fucking asshole laughs in ear before black tendrils pin his arms to the floor.

 

Finally, that tongue like tendril wraps around his cock. Eddie almost cries from the relief. His skin was screaming to be touched and he was starting to wonder if you really could die from lack of attention.

 

The tendril circles around. Slowly and it's fucking agony. A tortures hand (tendril?) job is not what he had mind nor was it what he wanted.

 

Venom knows this because Venom is in his fucking head.

 

Blackness pools in his chest.  A thick, snake like shape rises up. Venom's face appears from it. They're grinning, pink tongue hanging out and damn near drooling on Eddie's skin.

 

**“You are being ungrateful Eddie,”** they growl.  The tendril around his cock starts moving faster.  The muscles in his neck decide to quit working, causing his head to drop onto the floor.  Venom moves, angling their face above Eddie's.

 

Their host look so perfect like this.

 

**“We could rip you apart, piece by piece.** ”

 

The thought really, really shouldn't be a turn on. But fuck, it was and Eddie loved Venom's power over him.

 

**“And yet, you complain,”** on the word “complain” Venom darts their face forward and forced their tongue down Eddie throat.

 

It should be gross because Venom’s tongue is thick and dripping but fuck, Eddie wants more of. The tendrils around his arms loosened. He pushed his palms up and takes Venom's tongue deeper. Gagging until Venom suppressed their gag reflex.  They loved the idea of Eddie gagging on any part of them but Eddie found gagging pretty unpleasant. Hence just doing away with the annoying human reflex all together.

 

Breathing also got in the way so Venom got rid of that too. Supplying Eddie with oxygen through their bond instead of the normal human “breathing.”

 

Eddie's body panics even though his mind knows what's going on. He sends all his focus to sucking on Venom’s tongue. Treating it like a cock that's rammed down him.

 

The tendril wrapped around his cock slows down before mimicking the same sucking pattern that Eddie's doing on Venom's tongue. It comes out muffled but Eddie at least tries to moan.

 

There's a burning feeling in his groin and his cock is so hard that its fucking painful.  Eddie opens his eyes and all he can see is Venom. 

 

He's not sure where the flash came from but it's in his head and its Venom ripping into him with those fucking teeth. It would hurt like hell and he'd probably be able to taste his own blood but fuck if the idea of it, the idea of Venom marking him doesn't almost make him cum. Violently, gruesome and fucking possessive as hell.

 

**That is an perfect idea.**

 

The tongue slips out of Eddie's mouth. He whines in protest, mouth still open. Venom moves over to Eddie’s arm. 

 

Their host is twitching. Nerves endings are firing off and begging for relief. Eddie's hips thrust into the tendril that now covers his cock. It's a living cock sleeve. Now that he's no longer gagged, Eddie's mouth is free to make all kinds of lovely sounds. Moans, whimpers, pleads of “Please Venom please let me cum please Venom.” 

 

Of course they can feel Eddie's pleasure. Of course they send it right back.  This was their Eddie. They told him that the day they met. Sure, maybe Eddie didn't know the full extent of what that had meant but he knew now and he was begging for it

 

The tendril around his cock is pumping fast and hard. Eddie's toes are curled painfully.  His top teeth are bitten into his lower lip. It's the best fucking sight Venom has ever seen. They grin and show mercy on their host.

 

They move back so that Eddie can see them.

 

“P-pl-please, V-Ven-Venom,” Eddie gasp out between cries.

 

**“I am Venom, and you are mine,”** Venom repeats those same words before tearing their fangs into Eddie’s shoulder.

 

Eddie screams and that's all it takes to shove him over the edge. His back arches, his fingers claw into the floor and another tendril shoots down his throat.

 

Its fucking heaven and hell. He's cummimg hard and fast and Venom's teeth are impossibly deep into his muscle tissue. He sees lights, colors, fucking stars.

 

Eddie doesn't know when the tendril is removed from his mouth. One minute he's covered in blood, sweat and cum, the next he's clean and laying in his bed.  Venom is covering him like a blanket.

 

Everything in Eddie’s life is fucking weird but its goddamn perfect.

 

**You are our favorite prey, Eddie** . Venom purrs.

 

“I love you too dear. “

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first attemp at a smutty one shot!♥ I run on coffee, tea and positive feedback!


End file.
